


It Took a Lot of Super Stuff to Get You Here

by ThrillingDetectiveTales



Series: Five Sentence Fics - Band of Brothers [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales
Summary: A couple of fills from a “Five Sentence Fic” meme on Tumblr, featuring various pairings and AU scenarios. This time it’s superheroes!





	1. “Babe” Heffron/Eugene Roe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the delightful **tomorrow-is-forever-all-ours** on Tumblr. Not beta read because they’re five sentences long, y’all.
> 
> Title from Say Hi’s “Super,” which is a phenomenal indie pop jam if you’re into that kind of thing.

“Ow,” Babe moaned, heaving a wet, wracking cough that sent lancing waves of pain rippling out from his ribs. His ears were ringing and his mouth was flooded with the slick, dirty penny tang of fresh blood, head swimming so badly that it took him a moment of pained squinting to recognize the form hovering over him and wheeze dazedly, “Blue Lantern?”

“Don’t talk,” the Blue Lantern ordered in his sloping drawl while the ring on his finger glowed blue, bathing Babe’s body in warm, faintly tingling sapphire light. “Ought to know better by now, but no, you go flying into trouble wherever the Bat points you—con commes tes pieds.”

Babe huffed a laugh and pawed weakly at the air until he managed to hook his fingers over the Blue Lantern’s wrist, sighing fondly, “Yeah, Gene, I love you too.”


	2. Johnny Martin/“Bull” Randleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the second one of **tomorrow-is-forever-all-ours**’s Five Sentence Fic requests!

“Let me guess,” came a familiar, amused voice from behind Johnny’s back, low and rumbling with a hayseed lilt, “trying to scoop Webster again?”

_ “Successfully _ scooping Webster again,” Johnny corrected hotly, shooting a glare at the Cowboy as he sauntered lazily into view, chewing on the half-smoked stub of a cigar with his thumb hooked through his belt loop. They stared each other down for a few long seconds, the Cowboy’s amusement obvious in the tilt of his grin and the cant of his hip despite the domino mask obscuring his eyes, until Johnny’s bowstrung temper snapped and he demanded, “You gonna untie me or what?”

“That depends,” the Cowboy drawled, strolling up to run his knuckles along the topmost length of rope coiled taut around Johnny’s torso. He grinned, sharp-edged and satisfied, at the way Johnny shivered, leaning in close to ask in that gravelly baritone, “You gonna let me take you to dinner if I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to request your own five sentence AU ficbit from me [over on Tumblr!](https://thrillingdetectivetales.tumblr.com)


End file.
